codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
The Codeless
The Codeless is the fifteenth episode of Code Lyoko Evolution and the overall one hundred-and-tenth episode of the Code Lyoko. Plot Day breaks at Kadic and one of X.A.N.A.'s spectres, in the appearance of a football player, appears in the park. Not wasting any time, it starts to chase Odd while on a morning jog. Jeremie, already at the lab, calls his friends. Ulrich and Aelita are quickly ready and virtualize into the Mountain Sector. They’re confronted by a group of Krabs guarding the tower. The fight begins. Ulrich makes a diversion while Aelita takes care of the tower. On Earth, nothing seems to be able to stop the spectre on Odd’s heels. Not even Jim, proposing the spectre join one of the sporting clubs at Kadic. Odd thinks he’s lost his pursuer… But the spectre is able to walk through solid objects. Phasing through a tree, it grabs Odd and steals his codes. On Lyoko, while the Krabs are defeated and Aelita is ready to enter the tower, it deactivates itself. On Earth, the spectre has disappeared… The heroes soon understand why: Odd has lost the entirety of his codes, meaning he can’t deactivate towers anymore. X.A.N.A. has regained 85% of its power. This greatly upsets Odd. While eating in the cafeteria, the heroes receive an SMS from Odd, telling them to come to the gym. As soon as they arrive, Odd traps them in a net. This proves that they lack trust. Once this demonstration is over, Odd proposes a solution: he has created a bunker in a storeroom in the gym. In the case of a spectre attack, the person targeted can hide inside while the fighters who no longer have codes (Jeremie, William, and Odd himself) protect them. The idea isn’t to everyone’s tastes, notably not William’s, who leaves very irritated. At the same time, Jeremie’s phone beeps: a new attack has been launched. Odd locks Ulrich and Aelita in his bunker, given that it’s too early for them to return to Lyoko. Jeremie goes to the Factory. Yumi goes to talk to William. The situation is visibly electric between the two teens. Yumi offers a truce while they counter the attack, and they leave for the Factory. The attack is in the Desert Sector. Despite their mission, things remain tense between William and Yumi. She asks him if she’s the cause of his discomfort, but gets no response. They’re soon confronted by Kankrelats, followed by Krabs, which they eliminate without difficulty. Arriving at the tower, a bigger threat awaits them: an evil clone of William. Far from attacking them, it addresses William and tells him sweet and manipulative words to entice him into joining X.A.N.A. again. Yumi tries to attack it with her staff only to be quickly defeated. To add to her pain, William lets the words of his clone reach him. He charges at Yumi, and she runs away. On Earth, Odd’s bunker proves to be useless. The spectre sent by X.A.N.A. is the same as the one that stole Odd’s remaining codes that morning, the same footballer; it can therefore walk through walls. With Odd’s help, who stands up to the spectre, Aelita and Ulrich manage to escape. However, the spectre remains on their heels. Odd soon discovers the spectre’s weakness: it’s sensitive to sound waves. The smaller teen goes to the principal’s office and steals the microphone to talk into the speakers. He starts to sing, immobilizing the spectre. William eventually sees reason and turns against his clone. A fight takes place and William destroys his clone with a shock wave. Yumi deactivates the tower before the clone touches Ulrich and Aelita, causing the spectre to disappear. Odd ends up with six hours of detention for what he did in the principal’s office. William puts aside his negative feelings and returns to the group. Trivia *The original French name for this episode is Les sans-codes. *Odd is the first Lyoko Warrior to lose all of his source codes, raising X.A.N.A.'s power to eighty-five percent. *A William clone (possibly X.A.N.A. itself) makes its first appearance of the fifth season on Lyoko, trying to lure the real William over to X.A.N.A.'s side once again. This is also the first appearance of a Lyoko Warrior clone spawned in the virtual world in Evolution. Gallery Football player sceptre.jpg|X.A.N.A.'s spectre! Confrontation .jpg|"What's an American football player doing in France?" Odd being caught by the spectre CLE 15.PNG|Odd being caught by the spectre. Odd_Codeless.jpg|Odd lost all of his source codes. X.A.N.A. at 85% .jpg|X.A.N.A. at 85% of its strength and power. Fifteen more percent left. First real lunch.jpg|Delicious! Odd annoucing CLE 15.PNG|Odd announcing his plan. Ulrich and Aelita in the bunker CLE 15.PNG|Ulrich and Aelita being pushed into the bunker that Odd has made. The spectre through the wall CLE 15.PNG|The spectre walking through the wall. Odd attacking the spectre CLE 15.PNG|Odd attacking the spectre in order to let Ulrich and Aelita escape. Aelita and Ulrich being trapped CLE 15.PNG|Aelita and Ulrich being trapped. The spectre being stopped CLE 15.PNG|The spectre being stopped by the sound. Odd singing CLE 15.PNG|Odd singing Frère Jacques. The spectre exploded CLE 15.PNG|The spectre being exploded in the front of Aelita and Ulrich. 922540 245315152294034 1201204214 o.jpg|Ulrich and Aelita riding together. les sans codes 030.jpg|A nice cruise through the Mountain Sector. 735869 581364451956941 1782469027 o.jpg|Ulrich preparing to fight. Ulrich distracting the krabs CLE 15.PNG|Ulrich distracting the krabs to let Aelita go to the tower. Aelita being hit CLE 15.PNG|Aelita being hit by a krab before entering the tower. Ulrich saving Aelita CLE 15.PNG|Ulrich saving Aelita by hitting the krab with his Overbike. The tower being deactivated by itself CLE 15.PNG|The tower deactivating itself. Yumi almost hit by William CLE 15.PNG|Yumi almost being hit by William's Zweihander. William XANA E2.jpg|William clone appearing for the first time in Evolution. Les sans codes 306.jpg|Yumi confronts William clone. 733963 606968292665193 403433565 n.jpg|William clone attempting to lure William to join X.A.N.A. once again. William tells Yumi to Keep Quiet.png|William threating Yumi to be quiet. Yumi being chased by William CLE 15.PNG|Yumi being chased by William. XANA William being attacked by William CLE 15.PNG|William clone being attacked by William. Bumping into each other CLE 15.PNG|The two Williams bumping into each other by using Supersmoke. XANA William being divirtualized CLE 15.PNG|William clone being devirtualized by William. Aelita creates her angelic wings.PNG Trio of Krabs in the Mountain Sector in Evolution.PNG Aelita flying towards the activated Tower in the Mountain Sector.PNG Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:The Codeless ca:Sense els codis es:Sin los códigos fr:Les sans-codes gl:Sen códigos it:I senza-codici pt:Os sem-códigos ro:Necodaţii ru:Лишённые кодов sr:Без кодова